The present invention relates generally to devices for the purposes of education and demonstration and, more particularly, to such devices for teaching mathematics with elements that slide within windows provided in a card.
Multiplication tables have long been used to teach students basic arithmetic skills. Unfortunately, many individuals find multiplication tables to be confusing and put them to minimal use. Teaching multiplication with conventional, multiplication tables can, thus, be a slow and tedious process. A need, therefore, exists for a device that makes using a multiplication table fun and easy thereby accelerating the transmission of arithmetic skills to a student.
In light of the problems associated with conventional, multiplication tables, it is a principal object of the invention, to provide an arithmetic teaching device that permits a user to access a multiplication-table in a fun and easy manner. Learning and memorizing a multiplication table is accomplished intuitively.
It is another object of the invention to provide an arithmetic teaching device of the type described that is self-contained and requires neither additional tools nor prolonged training to operate effectively.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an arithmetic teaching device of the type described that permits a user to quickly solve many types of arithmetic problems. For example, the device can be used to find: the products of any two numbers, least common multiples, equivalent fractions, factors of a number, and the greatest common factor of two numbers. The device can also be employed to solve perfect divisor division problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an arithmetic teaching device for the purposes described which is uncomplicated in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and fully dependable in use.
Briefly, the device in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a base plate bearing a multiplication table with numbers arrayed in rows and columns. A cover plate is secured atop the base plate and has a plurality of slots configured to permit the rows of numbers in the table to be separately viewed through the slots. The cover plate is provided with numbers across its top that mark the columns in the table and with numbers at its side that mark the rows in the table. A plurality of slides is positioned in the slots between the base plate and the cover plate. Each of the slides is capable of sliding movement wherein any number in its associated row of the table can be uncovered thereby.